Night before Christmas
by Crimsonsapphire99
Summary: Just a little festive tale, my gift to you all, enjoy


Twas the Night before Christmas and to my sight I could see.

The most beautiful and dear oak Christmas tree

Myself and my friends in pyjamas ready for bed

After we had spent the day having fun on skis and a sled.

Kira, Dearka and Yzak were joining me today.

With Lacus, Cagali and Luna upstairs but would be on their way.

Nicol had just placed the star on the tree.

"Its Beautiful" Luna's Sister Meyrin squealed with glee.

Waltfeld was playing Final Fantasy 10 he had made it to Luca

But the big question was, where was Shinn Asuka?

He had been in his room the past day and night

The thought of him missing tomorrow gave Luna a fright.

I had asked if he wanted to come to mass and sing la la lala

But he had just looked at me and said "please let me be Zala"

The reasons he was upset needed no list.

He missed his dear parents, and his sweet little sis.

"But what can we do?" asked Cagali in disarray

"For there are only 7 hours left till Christmas Day"

"Nothing" said Kira, "he can either sing or weep"

"Hopefully a Miracle will happen while we are asleep"

So thus we turned into for the evening round about nine.

Lacus in Kira's room and Cagali in mine.

Everyone was asleep and silence was held

Except for Yzak stuck with a snoring Waltfeld.

And there lying in his bed was poor old Shinn

He was sure this was a battle he could not win

"Stella, Rey and my family gone" he said.

"So why the hell tomorrow should I leave this here bed?"

Then as it turned 12 outside we heard such a clatter

And we all ran out to our windows to see what was the matter

"If that's who I think it is" said Dearka "he's deadly man"

"I know," said Nicol, "he rides in a red Gundam"

The Man wore red and had a big white beard.

As if he collected the wool from sheep who had been sheered.

Dearka climbed out to investigate but landed on the trash can lid.

Yzak just sighed and said "god what a idiot"

The Man came in from the cold and the snow

But it did not effect him as he said "ho ho ho"

"Who is he?" asked Nicol his voice silent but quick

"Don't you know?" said Luna, "its jolly old Saint Nick"

And so Santa started putting our gifts under the tree.

Including my requested DVD box set of the actor Bruce Lee

But after he put down Yzak's gift to let him play snooker.

He looked up at us and asked "Can I see Shinn Asuka?"

"If I said I wanted to see someone" said Shinn "it would a lie

especially from a guy who should have not had that last mince pie"

Santa should have been mad but smiled and stroked his coat's fur.

"You know" he said, "that seems to get funnier each year"

"Why do you want to see me?" Shinn decided to ask.

"It's to help you," said Santa, "have a drink from my flask"

"Its tasty Hot Chocolate made by my wife"

"Tell me right now" said Shinn, "I don't want hear bout your life"

"I came since you have your lost way"

"And sadly lost your feeling for this special day"

"I know what has happened to you has been really tough"

"But you shouldn't have to live quite so rough"

Shinn was quiet, he said not a word.

While Santa tucked into toast spread with Lemon Curd

"Why should I?" asked Shinn, "celebrate this day?"

"I've lost my parents, sister, and my best friend Rey"

"They maybe all dead" said Santa, "this is true"

"But they are still here right now watching over you"

"Although life can be cut short like a bread through a knife"

"They are still alive, well at least in the next life"

"Yeah I understand" said Shinn "this I know"

"But it's kinda hard to have fun in the snow"

"What about this summer?" said Santa, "when you danced the Hula"

"With a girl right here know goes by the name of Luna"

"The Summer time" said Shinn, "that I can stand"

"But this season its about families all through the land"

"Ahhh Shinn" said Santa, "but don't you, it must be true"

"The family your wish for are standing behind you"

"For you can see how much they love and care"

"And when you need their help they will always be there"

"Its true what he says" said Luna, "I mean look at us now"

"I will always love you, even when you're as sour as a cow"

"It's all for one" said Kira, Dearka and Yzak, "and one for all"

"And its Christmas Day" I shouted , "so lets have a ball"

Shinn looked at his friends and where there was sadness he had a big smile on

He turned around to thank Santa, but amazingly he was gone.

And from outside of the cabin where everything was white and well.

We could see a Red Mobile Suit and the sounds of a sleigh bell.

So after a quick little supper we were all happy and fed.  
And we returned back to sleep, with Luna in Shinn's bed.

And so thus on this season of happiness and Delight

All that's left to say is Merry Christmas to all, and to all a Goodnight


End file.
